


After The War

by Stories_of_the_Shadows



Series: Matchmaker Aphrodite [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bottom!Percy, Crossdressing, Dirty Dancing, F/M, Grover and Tyson look like they do in the films, Immortality, Lap dancing, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Resurrection, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Top!Nico, Topping from the Bottom, Urethral Play, abuse of food, almost everyone is gay, bottom!Luke(most of the time), bottom!jason(most of the time), but all the smut only in later chaps, child!Bianca, post-BoO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Stories_of_the_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war Percy and Annabeth decide to quit pretending to be a couple (and straight for that matter). Aphrodite starts meddling in Percy's love life again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secrets

**Do not own anything, no money is made from this. BTW New Athens belongs to Takara Phoenix**

* * *

 

**Percy POV**

 

Today was the day. After all this time we both felt like it was time to cut the charade and move on with our lives realizing it was only imprisoning us. This is why Wise Girl and I were sitting on the beach at camp talking after curfew.

 

"So you think people will accept us not being an item?"- I asked her.

 

The truth was we were never really dating, it was all an act. Being a hero is hard enough without having people meddling in your love life. Sure that didn't stop Aphrodite, she is the goddess of love after all but other than that pretending to be a couple seemed like a good idea at the time. The only ones that knew our secret except her were Grover, mom, Luke and later Paul and Rachel.

 

"Since when do we care what others think, Seaweed Brain? We went against monsters, titans, giants, even primordials and won, I am sure we will be able to handle our friends." - she said confidently, but not even I am that naive to not notice that it was only a mask, she was probably as nervous as I was.

 

"So do we tell them everything or do we just break up?" - I asked.

 

"Under normal circumstances I would say break up, but Percy you know as well as I that it wouldn't be right. We would either end up all alone or with people we don't want to be with if we did that."

 

"You think everyone will treat us the same if they knew we were gay?"

 

"Perce, we are Greek; open-mindedness practically runs through our veins."

 

"I know, it's just that ever since Luke died I haven't been my carefree, bubbly self. He was the first guy I ever kissed Annabeth, the first guy I ever loved."

 

I was crying on the inside and apparently on the outside, too. Next thing I knew I was hugging my best friend.

 

"It's only natural Percy and I don't want to give you any ideas or false hope but we live in a world where everything is possible, who's to say that he won't come back." - she tried to comfort me.

 

I brushed the tears off my cheeks and thanked her. Suddenly I saw a shadow that looked like a big deformed bird.

 

"Wise Girl, I think we will have to hurry up otherwise we will become harpy food." - I said.

 

"OK, so we agree, everyone gathers at your house tomorrow at 7 : 30 for that dinner your mom is making and we announce it there."

 

"OK, see you tomorrow Wise Girl."

 

"See you Seaweed Brain."

 

And we went back to our cabins.

 

 

**Nico POV**

I saw Kelp Brain and Annabeth going to the beach, I guess being a son of Hades has its advantages when it comes to seeing in the dark (or disadvantages). Why do I have to feel this way about that impulsive, hyperactive, clueless, stubborn ... beautiful, brave, strong, irresistible, perfect son of Poseidon. Ugh, I can't even insult him, I'm hopeless. You could say I regret telling him I had had a crush on him and that I was over it. It was the biggest lie I've ever told and I have told a lot of lies.

I also regret choosing to hook up with Solace to support my lie, it only lasted three weeks before we both realized I still had strong feelings for the Sea Prince. On the other hand, we remained good friends so I guess that's a plus (or not if you are a loner). This is precisely why I found myself at the Zeus cabin after curfew talking to Golden Boy.

 

"Neeks, I know I told you to stop eying Perce but after the war everyone's a little more optimistic about the future maybe you should be, too. I mean we are young who knows what will happen." -he said.

 

"GRACE, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO NEVER CALL ME NEEKS! And it still hurts to hope."

 

"I know Nico, but a little pain is a small price to pay to get what you really want!"

 

"Thanks Grace, I'll sleep on it." - I said and shadow traveled back to my cabin.

 

**Jason POV**

 

The shadows engulfed Nico and he was now gone. I don't know what to do. Ever since Nico confessed his feelings for Percy to me I found myself caring non-stop for the boy and I guess I soon started falling for him. What a hypocrite I am telling him to hope when I can't do exactly that. If any god or goddess out there is listening, please give me a sign.

 

**Aphrodite POV**

 

"Well what have we here?! This is an interesting turn of events, so the Sea Prince still loves the dead traitor, the son of Hades still loves the Sea Prince and the Roman has fallen for the Ghost King. Time to yet again meddle in Percy Jackson's love life. First step ... Hermes!" - mused the love goddess to herself.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Aphrodite is one nosy goddess. First fic, English is my second language so If I've made any mistakes feel free to tell me, comments are always welcomed!


	2. Confessions

**Percy POV**

 

The apartment was all set for dinner, the only thing missing were the guests. Mom had spent practically all day cooking blue lasagna and blueberry pie and Paul and I somehow managed to set the table for 18. I felt somewhat nervous about tonight and it didn't go unnoticed by mom so we decided to talk about it.

 

"Percy I know it isn't easy but it's the right and maybe only thing to do!" - she said.

 

"I know, but I feel kinda guilty for lying to my friends for so long."

 

"Honey, they're your friends, they'll understand."

 

"Thanks mom, but I still can't shake this feeling like something big is gonna ... no, it's already happening because of tonight."

 

"You sound as you could use a hug!" - she said and hugged me tightly.

 

 

<break>

 

 

About an hour later me, mom, Paul, Tyson, Annabeth, Grover, Clarisse, Chris, Jason, Piper, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Reyna, Rachel the Stolls were all sitting at the table stuffing our faces with lasagna and pie before Wise Girl decided it was time and stood up.

 

"Everyone Percy and I have something to share with all of you!" - she announced and everyone looked up.

 

"We are not a couple, never were, it was all an act. The truth is we're both gay and we pretended to be a couple because being heroes is hard enough without having people mess with you love life. Sorry we didn't tell you before and we hope you understand and accept us!" - she sat down and sighed in relief. Everyone's eyes widened and mouths fell open.

 

"Well, isn't anyone gonna say anything?" - I asked.

 

"Guys we are all friends here, of course we understand. I'm a little mad you didn't tell us, you should know better. We all know you well enough and even if we didn't we wouldn't have judged you." - Reyna said after regaining her composure.

 

"Thanks guys, this is such a relief! And I have something else to say as well. The Athena cabin has made a decision to build a Greek counterpart to New Rome. To New Athens!" - said Annabeth and picked up her glass.

 

"To New Athens!" - everyone cheered.

 

"Great now that that's all settled we can all go back to our food! There better not be any left by the time you leave!" - said mom jokingly but she was quite serious.

 

 

**Nico POV**

 

Really Fates, really now?! Are you freaking kidding me? I am so mad. The question is: Am I mad at Kelp Brain for not telling me or at myself for not being honest with him? I have a sneaky and really annoying suspicion it's the latter one, after all I don't have the ability to be mad at my Sea Prince. My Sea Prince! I like the sound of that. I don't know how I am gonna do it but somehow, someway I will make that goofball mine because I love him.

 

 

<break>

 

 

**Jason POV**

 

I was lying on my bed thinking when someone knocked on the door. It's not like it was unexpected. I got up and opened the door to see the Ghost King waiting on my porch anxiously ( just as I predicted).

 

"Come in, Nico." - I said and we both went inside.

 

"Grace, what the Hades do I do now?! I spend all my time focusing on standing no chance with Kelp Brain that now that I do I have no idea what to do!"

 

"Would you relax Neeks! Tell you what, we invite Perce to go to Seneca lake with us tomorrow, since it's one of Aphrodite's favorite lakes her influence there will be strong."

 

"Quit calling me Neeks! And good plan but I have a feeling something won't go as planned. By the way how do you know Aphrodite likes Seneca lake?"

 

"Piper told me today, I don't know why, though."

 

**Aphrodite POV**

 

"What kind of boyfriend can't tell apart his girlfriend from her mother? Either my disguises are that good or he isn't truly her boyfriend! Anyway my plan is working out perfectly, this is where you come in!" - smirked the love goddess.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! What is Aphrodite planning? What is the weird feeling Nico and Percy cant't shake? You'll have to wait till the next chapter.


	3. Surpressed emotions

 

**Percy POV**

 

Who the Hades could possibly be knocking on the door in the middle of the night (8 AM really)?! I am gonna send to Tartarus whoever interrupted my dream of blue candyland. Today is Saturday for Gods' sake, ever since I decided to go to camp during the weekdays to stay in shape this was the day I got my shuteye. So I was walking to the door in my pajamas (couldn't care less) for what seemed like forever in this half-awakened state to find Golden Boy at the doorstep.

 

"What do you want Grace, don't you know that Saturday is the day I sleep till noon?!" - I shouted at him.

 

"Didn't mean to interrupt your lovely coma, sleeping beauty! Nico and I have rented a cabin near Seneca lake for a weekend getaway, wanna join?"

 

"Cabins, water, you, Nico ... sounds a whole lot like camp, Grace!"

 

"We'll go windsurfing!"

 

"Windsurfing?! I'm in!"

 

"Then be ready in two hours."

 

<break>

 

I will never get used to shadow traveling! It's by far the creepiest thing ever! Anyway I am so glad I decided to join, it was great. We went on a winery tour, visited the Rose Hill Mansion (Nico insisted on those two since wineries and mansions reminded him of Italy), Nico cooked the best chicken and spinach pasta in just 20 minutes (are all Italians great chefs?) and we've spend hours in the lake convincing Nico my dad won't drown him, swimming, diving, windsurfing etc. But no matter how much time I spent in the lake or how much water I drank it seemed to be as hot as Pyriphlegethon. Anyway I went back to the cabin to get some juice and then it all went black.

 

<break>

 

I woke up with one hell of a headache. Judging by the smell of wine I guess I was in one of the wineries. I got up to find my way back to the cabin only to find out that every part of my body was sore. I walked slowly to the only door there was. I opened it and when I saw what was in the other room I closed it immediately. Thank gods I was fast and silent because on the other side of the door was a manticore. I start wondering why I am still alive. The manticore was clearly not Dr. Thorn, it was much younger so it probably didn't hold a grudge against me but I am still a demigod. It must not know that I am here, the smell of wine is probably masking my demigod smell. Which means it wasn't the manticore who made me black out and brought me here, but then who the Hades did that?

I reached for my pocket to make sure Reptide was there. It was but still I was really sore and quite slow because of it, so I didn't stand a chance against the monster. I had to find some water. I silently searched the whole room but not even a drop of water, guess I'll have to regain my strength the human way while I hope Nico and Jason find me.

 

 

**Nico POV**

 

"Grace where could he possibly be?! He was with us minutes ago how could he just vanish?! This is all my fault, I had to drag him into this weekend getaway and now for all know he could be moments away from dying!" - I started crying when I said that. The boy I loved more than anyone might die because of me. I felt Jason hugging me. If I wasn't a weeping mess I would have beheaded him.

 

"Neeks, calm down none of this is your fault, there was no way you could've known!"

 

"Don't call me Neeks! And now tell me what are we gonna do!"

 

"Well we know Perce is alive otherwise you would have felt it. All we have to do is find him. You could try Iris messaging him and then shadow traveling to his location"

 

"It's a good idea Grace, but will it work? A kidnapped demigod isn't exactly easy to Iris message."

 

"We'll see."

 

We went to the lake and I pulled out a drachma from my pocket and offered it to the Rainbow goddess. The Fates must be on my side at the moment because it worked. I was standing face to face with my Sea Prince in a winery.

 

"Nico, thank Gods." - he whispered.

 

"Kelp Brain, how in my father's name did you get here?!" - I shouted.

 

"I have absolutely no idea but be quiet, there's a manticore on the other side of that door."

 

"Seriously? Stay here, Jason and I will shadow travel to you."

 

"It's not like I'm going anywhere" - he joked.

 

The Iris message ended and I grabbed Golden boy's arm and we shadow traveled to my Sea Prince. Perce was glad we managed to find him but just as I was ready to shadow travel us back to the cabin the manticore came out of nowhere and charged at Percy, knocking him to the ground. The creature was hovering over him looking at him hungrily with the freakiest red eyes. The possibility of loosing my gorgeous Sea Prince at the hands of the very creature that got me to notice him filled me with so much rage I was able to gather all the shadows in the room into an orb and trow it at the mutated lion-scorpion sending it flying to the wall and just at moment it was hit the shadows wrapped around it and turned it into golden. I grabbed Percy and Jason and shadow traveled to the Zeus cabin (enough adventure for one day). When we came out of the shadow realm I couldn't believe what happened. Somehow I managed to channel all my courage and kiss my Sea Prince. To my surprise he was kissing back. The kiss turned a lot more passionate and when I had the chance I gained access to his mouth with my tongue and started exploring the hot, wet cavern. We must have been making out for minutes before we separated to catch our breaths.

 

"Still not your type?" - he joked.

 

"Don't flatter your self just because I have low standards!" - I joked back.

 

"Take your hands off what's mine di Angelo!"

 

That voice! It couldn't be! But by the shock on Percy's face I knew it was. I turned around to see someone that should be rotting in Tartarus if you ask me, the traitor himself, Luke Castellan.

"Luke, how..?!" - Percy was clearly baffled.

 

"You have guts showing your scarred face around here Castellan!" - I growled.

 

"Oh, please It's not enough you have a blond Roman drooling over you, you have to touch what's mine!" - he said leaving me to stare at the son of Jupiter.

 

"Nico, I ..." - the blond was clearly lost for words.

 

 

**Aphrodite POV**

 

"You've all done well. Hypnos thank you for blacking out Percy Jackson and bringing him to the winery where Ares keeps or should I say kept that awful beast for a pet. You don't owe me any favors any more. Neither do you Hecate, thank you for reviving the traitor while his father was distracting Hades. Now leave me to talk to the trickster himself!" - I said and they both vanished.

 

"You know I was kinda surprised. You agreed to my plan without much hesitation." - I said.

 

"Regardless of what happened, he's still my son and if your plan works it should keep him from walking on the wrong path." - said the god of theievs.

 

"Good! Now leave so I can craft stage 2 of my plan!" - I said and he left.

 

Percy Jackson if you thought Castellan's resurrection was shocking wait till you see what I have in store for you and your (boy)friends.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter will feature Percy's thoughts, a gift he got when being kidnapped and stage 2 of Aphrodite's plan.


	4. The calm before the Storm

**Percy POV**

 

Mom walked into my room.

 

"Percy, sweetie is something wrong?" - she asked.

 

"Yeah mom, I've been feeling nauseous all morning."

 

"I'll make you some ginger tea honey, it should help. But that is not what I meant!"

 

"It's just that I don't know what to think anymore. When I am finally ready to move on from my kinda boyfriend's death he shows up alive and well and I realize I still love him. Than I find out from him that my new potential boyfriend who lied about being over his 'small' crush on me a few months ago has an admirer of his own who he wasn't aware of and was the closest thing he had to a friend. Than there's all the pain I've caused Nico in the past which makes me think that maybe he would be happier with Jason, but then there's my sort of rivalry with Jason. So I have absolutely no freaking idea what to do. Oh my Gods, I am turning into Julia Roberts."

 

"Percy slow down! There are four things you should take into consideration. First of all, I want you to know that I will support you no matter who you choose I will support you even if you all decide to be a foursome, I will accept it. Second, you can't make this decision alone, you need to hear what they have to say. I know it's hard, but doing the right thing is never easy. Third, you make it sound like only Nico and Luke are involved, but there's also Jason. What do you think about him?"

 

"Me and Jason as a couple?! It's either gonna be like Tartarus or like Elysium. So it would be a risk, but then again I love risks and I'm getting more and more confused now! How is this helpful, exactly?"

 

"I just want you to see that there are things you haven't even realized."

 

"Mom, what's the fourth thing?"

 

"Remember to listen to your hearth."

 

"Thanks mom! Hug?"

 

"Of course, honey." - she smiled and hugged me.

 

"Mom I feel like I'm gonna throw up!"

 

"I'll go make you that tea, sweetie. By the way where did you get that?" - she pointed to the beautiful bronze criss cross bracelet with a big emerald in the center on my wrist.

 

"I woke up in the winery with it on my wrist. I can't seem to get it off."

 

 

**Piper POV**

 

I walked over to Jason at the Zeus table.

 

"We need to talk!" - I said

 

"Look Pipes, whatever Luke has been telling you..."

 

"Jason stop. Don't even try, I'm a daugHter of Aphrodite after all."

 

"Pipes I..."

 

"I think we should split. I do love you blondie but I think we need some time apart to think. No hard feelings." - I said and walked over to the Athena table.

 

"Pipes I'm so sorry you had to do this." - Annabeth said.

 

"You have nothing to be sorry for Annabeth. You were right, both of us needed this and if we are meant to be we will overcome this. If not than I wish him all the best.

 

 

**Aphrodite POV**

 

"Time to do the dirty work. I have to get both the traitor and the Roman to kiss the son of Hades. Thank you Hecate for the potion." - I mused to myself. This habit of mine is kinda unhealthy. Oh, what do I care I'm immortal.

 

"Aphrodite, am I interrupting?" - asked the goddess of witchcraft.

 

"Hecate I was just gonna come to thank you for storing that spell inside the bracelet! Tell me how does it work?"

 

"When the time is right the emerald will crack into millions of pieces releasing the spell which will then become active. Now here's the potion you requested. Gotta say this is kinda fun!"

 

"Thanks Hecate, I owe you. Now if you'll excuse me I have some work to do." - I said and teleported to the Zeus cabin. Good thing it's lunch time. I looked around for something I could use and than I saw it - his aftershave. He uses it practically every five minutes (my Roman form is close to Fama - the spirit of gossip). I poured a small amount of the clear pink potion into the glass bottle. With that done I teleported to the Hermes cabin and found the traitor's perfume. I opened it and poured some liquid into it. Now all that was left was the Ghost King. I teleported to the Hades cabin and saw the aviator jacket he wore everywhere and sprinkled it with some of the potion. I heard footsteps so I quickly vanished.

 

 

**Nico POV**

 

I went back to my cabin to grab my jacket, I can't believe I forgot it. Anyway I was going to the Zeus cabin to confront Jason, he should know better than suppressing his feeling like that. I'm not saying that I will go out with him (I'm also not saying I won't, either) but keeping things like that a secret can never end up good, I should know.

 

 

**Jason POV**

 

I entered my cabin and put some aftershave on, it always seemed to calm my nerves. Nico should be here any minute so we can talk. Then out of the shadows he materialized.

 

"No knocking I see!" - I joked.

 

"Not the time Grace! Now what's this about you being in love with me?”

 

“Right to the point. Look Nico ever since you confessed your love for Percy to me I found myself caring non-stop for you and I soon started falling for you.”

 

“Jace you should have told me! I'm gonna be honest I get it but you should know better. I am not saying I will go out with you or I won't go out with you, I need to think some more. By the way all four of us are meeting tomorrow at the beach after curfew to discuss where we stand.”

 

“OK I'll be there” - I said and then out of nowhere I found my self pressing my lips against his.

 

“Nico I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me!”

 

He just smiled and left.

 

 

**Luke POV**

 

Coming back from the dead is hard. There's first the struggle to take your second first breath, then geting used to walking, breathing, being corporeal, feeling exhausted and being in pain and after that comes your social lfe. It could be worst, at least the Stolls, Chris and Perce don't hate me. The thing that worries me though is who revived me and why. Anyway I put on some perfume and went to the Zeus cabin to negotiate with the Roman and then I saw di Angelo coming out of it. What I expected was a battle till one of us is dead but what happened was very very different. I was like loosing a piece of time and by the time I became fully aware of what was going on we were kissing.

 

"Ew! Castellan keep your mouth off mine"- he said. I don't know what I was thinking but what came of was :

 

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy our kiss di Angelo!"

 

"Whatever!"

 

I walked into the cabin to see the son of Jupiter with his palms on his forehead.

 

"You alright?"- I asked.

 

"I don't know I felt fine a few minutes ago but now everything is sort of spinning."

 

"Now that you mentioned it I am kinda getting a headache myself, I guess I'll talk to you later."

 

 

**Nico POV**

 

I felt like I needed a break from all the drama so I shadow traveled my room in the my father's palace. There was too much going on and I don't know what he has to say about it. He might not be the best dad but he tries so I wanna hear his opinion. Just as I was about to open the door so I can leave the room, Persephone walked in. I guess you could say we're on good terms this days. I guess if you have to have a stepmother Persephone is not the worst option.

 

"I sensed your presence child. I wanted to talk to you!" - she said.

 

"Do me a favor. Don't call me child, It's weird. You don't look much older than me!"

 

"Alright! Anyway I know why you are here for. And let me tell you your father and I are for Percy!"

 

"Seriously?!"

 

"Well you see, that would mean a union between the sea and the underworld."

 

"And If I don't get together with him?"

 

"Well I'm fine with it but I'm not sure how long your boyfriend is gonna be able to stand your father's mood. You know how creative he can be! I will also point out to you that we're Greek, not very known for monogamy!"

 

"OK ... kinda awkward! I'm getting the feeling that I won't see dad today."

 

"Unfortunately he has some business to take care of near the entrance to Tartarus and you're not allowed to go there!"

 

<break>

 

I was at the beach after curfew waiting for the others to show up. When they did we greeted each other and thank Gods I was able to suppress the urge to behead Castellan. But before we started talking they all fainted.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The next chapter will reveal the reason Percy, Jason and Luke fainted and the final outcome of Aphrodite's plan (that doesn't mean last chapter). Anyway I will be making a series named Matchmaker Aphrodite and this is the first part. Originally I thought I would write other pairing in this fic too, but decided it would be too complex which is how I came to the idea of a series.


	5. Decisions

**Nico POV**

 

 

I did not see that coming. I quickly shadow traveled everyone to the infirmary and woke up Will.

 

"What's going on Will?!"

 

"I don't know Nico but first thing's first – we have to wake them up. Put them in the hospital cots and raise them at the feet."

 

While I was doing that he mixed something that looked like oil but had a really funny smell and salt. He rubbed it under their noses and in a matter of minutes they regained consciousness.

 

"What happened? - asked Percy exhaustedly.

 

"The three of you passed out so I shadow traveled to the infirmary." - I explained.

 

“Did you find out why we were unconscious, Will?” - asked Jason worriedly.

 

“No, I had to wake you up first so I can examine you. Tell me have you've had anything else that can potentially be a symptom?” - asked Will.

 

“Yes, I've had an upset stomach for two days and I get headaches from time to time. The strange thing is I seem to be eating more than I used to.” - replied Percy.

 

“Jason and I have also had some headaches and appetite increase. And just a few hours ago I threw up.” - said Luke.

 

“Than I will have to do an abdominal ultrasonic exam.” - said Will.

 

He started with the exam and his mouth dropped when he looked at the computer his device was attached to.

 

“What is it Will?!” - asked Percy.

 

“According to this you three are pregnant!” - replied Will.

 

“What?!” - everyone screamed in shock.

 

“But we are boys, aren't we?” - asked Jason still calming down from the news.

 

“Jason you know that when you are a demigod anything can happen.” - said Will.

 

“But I haven't done you know what with anyone! Have you guys?” - Jason asked Percy and Luke.

 

“No” - they both said in union.

 

“Not that you mention it, I've heard rumors that Aphrodite is planning on giving gay couples the ability to have children, but her first few experiments with that would be done by kissing. So have you kissed anyone?” - Will asked.

 

“Nico” - the three of them said and looked at each other in shock.

“Wait a minute, I'm gonna be a dad?!” - I asked surprised.

 

Will put his hand on each of their stomachs and told me: ,,Yup, they have your dark aura.”

 

 

**3rd person POV**

 

 

The four demigods decided to go to the Hades cabin so they could talk. The cabin was huge it had its own bathroom, kitchen and dinning room. After staring at each other for ten minutes Percy found the courage to speak.

 

“Look guys let's not make this more awkward than it needs to be. Sure It's unusual but after all this years it would be weird if it wasn't. Anyway I wanna keep my baby and I want it to grow up with his dad and siblings so if you want to keep your kids as well I think we could make it work!” - said the Sea Prince a little embarrassed.

 

“Are you offering a foursome, Jackson?” - asked the son of Jupiter.

 

“I guess I am. So what do you say?”

 

“Well, I never thought I would have to make a decision like this, but I think It's worth a shot.” - said the Roman.

 

“What about you Luke?” - asked the green eyed demigods.

 

“I also wanna give it a try, after all I get to be with you and besides I know better than anyone what lack of family members can do to kids and besides I might not get along with the father but I don't find him revolting either.” - answered the son of Hermes.

 

“Wow Luke, you should get pregnant more often if it makes you think so maturely!” - joked the Roman.

 

“Than it's settled.” - announced the son of Poseidon.

 

“Hey don't I get a say in this?” - asked the Ghost King.

 

“We are in this mess because of you so no you don't and don't even act like you mind.” - said the son of Jupiter.

 

“So, now that we have that cleared up can we get to the naughty part?” - asked Percy with a blush on his face.

 

“Perce...?!” - stared Nico in surprise.

 

“What, we're all horny teenagers and if this is gonna work...” - he was interrupted by soft lips pushing against his. Luke was sneaky but it was worth it as Percy soon melted into the kiss and parted his own lips to give Luke's tongue access to his mouth. Luke explored the warm, wet cavern and didn't plan on stopping anytime soon but he was pushed away by the son of Hades.

 

“What the fuck di Angelo?!” - grunted the son of Hermes.

 

“You might get to boss me around elsewhere but in bed I am in charge. Now go to the bathroom and shave your legs and pubes and put these on!” - Nico said as he took out some clothes out of a chest from under his giant bed and gave them a look so serious that they were almost compelled to obey.

 

The three of them went to the bathroom and came out fifteen minutes later.

 

“You gotta be kidding!” - said Luke. He was wearing a light blue garter belt, a black lacy bra and a matching thong and black stockings. It looked fairly good on his skinny but defined body.

 

“Aww man, I'm bottom!” - sulked the roman who was in a school girl outfit consisting of a tight deep v-neck polo shirt which outlines his abs tucked in a short black and red plaid skirt that only covered the top of his ass and white knee length stockings.

 

“Buzzkills!” - said the raven haired boy in a cheeky way and earned himself some surprised stares. He was wearing a tight white see-through dress with a sweetheart neckline which was as short as Jason's skirt. He looked amazing, his lean build although muscular gave him the ability to pull off wearing a dress.

 

Nico who was only in his black boxer briefs by now licked his lips at the sight before him. He looked like he was keeping his cool, but on the inside he was bursting with excitement (and arousal)

 

He sat on his bed, glared at the three of them and said:” Percy, amore, Luke here seems tensed, why don't you relax him with a blowjob. Oh, and Jace you haven't been honest to me about your feelings I think you deserve a punishment! On my lap now!”

 

Percy didn't waste any time immediately kneeled before an astonished Luke while Jason somewhat hesitantly walked over to the bed and positioned himself on Nico's lap exposing his ass because of the extremely short skirt. The olive skinned demigod started groping the Roman's globes and then when Jason least expected it Nico's hand smacked his ass. He let out a yelp of surprise (not pain) and than the Italian slapped him again but this time the blond only moaned in pleasure. Each slap seemed harder and harder with the Roman moaning louder and louder. By the time Nico decided it was enough Jason had received 20 hard smacks and his ass had a nice dark red color. Meanwhile the green eyed demigod was chocking on the former traitor's 7 inch dick. Luke was shacking out of pleasure and started thrusting inside his lover's mouth.

 

“That's enough!” - said Nico and motioned for the two of them to come on the bed. Luke reluctantly pulled out of Percy and they joined Jason on the giant bed. Nico opened the chest again and grabbed three cock rings which he places on his lovers' dicks.

 

“I never said you could face-fuck Percy! Perce you prepare Grace with your tongue while I punish this disobedient slut! - said Nico and brought Luke to his lap. He smacked the blond's ass hard earning a scream. He continued with the slaps, each one harder than the previous. By the twelfth slap Luke's ass was cherry red and his adrenaline level was three times higher, so Nico decided he had enough. In the meantime Percy was rimming Jason. The blond was moaning pleasurably.

 

Nico looked at Luke and told him:”Now be a good slut and let Jason tongue fuck you while Percy gets spanked for letting you face-fuck him.” The raven haired demigod didn't have to be told twice and quickly got on the Italian's lap. Nico admired the pale moons before inflicting the first slap. Percy only moaned which made Nico slap harder and harder but the harder it got the more Percy seemed to enjoy it. By the 30th slap Nico gave up and the other demigod's ass was almost purple and stinging.

 

“Now, Perce blow my dick”- ordered the olive skinned demigod and reaped his briefs apart exposing his 9 inch monster. Percy's eyes widened, he eagerly placed Nico's huge dick in his mouth and started moving back and forth. He licked the vein on the underside and started deep throating Nico. After a few minutes he took every inch in his mouth, thank Gods his gag reflex didn't seem to activate. Nico soon pulled out and told Percy:”Amore, get yourself a rimjob while I pop Golden Boy's cherry.”

Jason pulled his tongue out of Luke's entrance and got on all fours. He will never admit it but he was excited to lose his virginity to Nico. The Italian got behind him and lowered himself and started sucking on the blond's collar bone while his fingers squeezed his nipples through the shirt. Jason was in ecstasy and was moaning loudly (thank Gods the Hades cabin was soundproof). After a few minutes Nico stopped sucking and left a hickey. He also moved his hands to Jason's ass and spread the cheeks. Guessing that his lover liked it rough, without warning the olive skinned boy buried his monster balls deep inside the Roman. The didn't move for a few moments letting his lover adjust

before he started moving at a rather fast pace. Jason's insides were on fire but soon the pain turned into pleasure and he was moaning and panting. The pace only got faster and faster and Nico hit his prostate with every thrust. Jason could feel his orgasm approaching.

“Nico, let me come!”- said the blond loudly.

“That's master to you and if you wanna come, you beg for it like a good bitch!”

“Please, master let your slutty bitch come! I am desperate, I need to come, please master!”- Jason couldn't believe he just said that.

Nico took off Jason's cock ring and started jerking him off. Soon the roman came in his hand and the Italian brought it to his lips and said:”Clean up the mess you made or no coming for a week. Jason licked his cum off Nico's hand and the Italian soon released his seed deep inside him. Jason's insides were full, who knew Nico could discharge a gallon of semen. The olive skinned boy pulled out and before the blond's hole started leaking he grabbed a golden retriever tail butt plug from the chest and placed it in his lover's abused ass. The blond looked at his stomach and could swear in was swollen. Nico put his cock ring back on.

“Now go play with Percy, it's Castellan's turn to take my dick up his ass!”- said Nico and kissed Jason passionately. Luke gulped and got his mouth out of Percy's ass. The Italian laid on his back and motioned for Luke to ride him. The blue eyed demigod slowly sat on the olive skinned boy's lap and took all nine inches in his ass. Nico slapped his ass telling him to move faster, so soon Luke was bouncing up and down on Nico's dick hitting his special spot every time. The Italian looked over to Percy and Jason who were playing with each others nipples and than focused back on Luke. Fifteen minutes later it was obvious that Luke was close to orgasm but didn't plan on begging for it. Nico motioned for Percy and Jason to come over and told them to start dirty dancing. The sight the Roman licking Percy's neck while the sea prince rubbed his ass against his thigh with both of them wearing sexy girly outfits proved to be to much for Luke who could no longer take it.

“Please master let me come, I can't take it any more, please!”- he begged.

“Why should I let you, you haven't been very obedient do far!”

“Please, I need it master!”

“Fine, but next time you disobey me you are in for the longest and hardest spanking ever and no coming for a week!”- said the olive skinned boy and removed Luke''s cock ring. The blond immediately spilled his seed on Nico's chest, his walls tightened and milked Nico's dick. The Italian pulled out and placed a 10 inch dildo inside Luke and put the cock ring back on. After that he forced the ex-traitor to lick his own semen off his chest. Luke's stomach also felt swollen, Nico's loads didn't seem to be getting any smaller. The Italian kissed his scarface lover and slapped his ass.

Nico was really excited now, he will finally get to ravish his Sea Prince. Percy was already lying on his back, legs spread wide apart while Luke and Jason were fucking each other with their toys. Nico could see the pink puckered hole. He looked at the raven haired boy.

”You've been a really obedient slut so far, I think you deserve this.” - the olive skinned boy said and removed Percy's cock ring. He touched the pulsing entrance with his tip and slowly pushed in. If Percy had been excited before he was exhilarated now, Nico wasn't only having sex with him, he was making love to him. The Italian let Percy adjust and slowly started moving, gradually picking up the pace. Soon he located the green eyed demigod's prostate. Percy was in Elysium, he was seeing stars before his eyes and moaning loudly. Soon his orgasm came and he spilled his seed, staining the dress while screaming the Italian's name. Nico could feel Percy tightening around him and after a few thrusts he came inside the love of his life and kissed the pale skinned boy. He pulled out and put anal power beads in Percy's hole. The Sea Prince's swollen stomach made it official: Nico's balls worked at a superhuman pace.

 

At the moment the four of them were lying in Nico's huge bed panting. Percy and Jason were at Nico's sides resting their heads on his strong, defined chest. Luke was spooning Percy and judging by the tightness of his grip he didn't plan on letting go any time soon.

 

The son of Hades caught his breath and started talking:"I want the three of you to know that I love you all. I mean how could I not, you are gifting me whith children. I've always wanted to have kids and I was terrified that it would never happen when I discovered I was gay..." He started crying. Percy lifted himself to Nico's face and kissed him.

Nico, don't cry we love you. I mean without you I would be dead, Jason would still be possessed by Kronos and Jason would be an arrogant, obnoxious ass." - said the son of Poseidon making the Roman grumble.

They all fell asleep holding each other. Tomorrow will be an interesting day.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing smut and 3rd person POV. Hope It's good. Next chap will focus on the bracelet Percy received from Aphrodite and the foursome coming out to their friends. Nico does something incredibly sweet for Luke. Anyway this fic will soon be finished, the next one in the series will focus on Fraleo, but before that I will also post a few fics from other fandoms such as The Vampire Diaries , Xiaolin Showdown, Mako mermaids/H2O, Witches of East end, Eastwick, Scooby Doo, True Blood, Lost Girl, Psych, Two and a half men, 2 broke girls, Big bang theory, Johnny Test, Every witch way, Disney and Nick shows etc. I would add Teen Wolf to this list but there are enough fics for that fandom. BTW if anyone is interested the cure Will made is a mixture of rosemary essential oil and sea salt . The smell of sea salt makes blood run faster through the blood vessels and the smell of rosemary activates the brain.


	6. Life

**3rd person POV**

 

The four demigods were on their way to Percy's apartment where they were meeting their friends. The Sea Prince, the Roman and the thief were walking rather uncomfortably. Nico made them reshave this morning and ride 20 inch dildos till they come. After that he got all three of them to give him a blowjob and then placed vibrating butt plugs inside them and cock rings on their dicks and then forced them to beg for spanking, threatening he will deny them sex for a week. He also threw away all their underwear so right now Percy was wearing a light blue lace jockstrap, Jason - yellow cheeky undies, ruffled at the ass, shiny, with the superman logo at the dick and Luke - a dark blue c-string. All the undies were a few sizes too small and the cock rings and vibrating plugs were still in/on them. Nico on the other hand was wearing tight boxer briefs with an open penis sheath. When they got to the apartment everyone was already there, even Thalia. They had grilled salmon for lunch and blue mashed potatoes and finally came time for the announcement. Jason somehow gathered enough courage to start:

 

“Everyone as you probably know by now there has been quite some drama regarding mine, Nico's, Percy's and Luke's love lives and we settled that by becoming a foursome. Furthermore, thanks to Venus' plan to give gay couples the ability to have children Percy, Luke and I are pregnant with Nico's children.” - everyone stared at them in shock until Reyna said:”Well, congratulations I guess!”

 

”I'm gonna be an aunt, I'm so happy for you Nico!”- said Hazel and hugged her brother.

 

“I'm gonna be a grandma” - said Sally and hugged Percy and then the others as well.

 

“We will need a lot of help though, I mean living arrangements and baby stuff and ...” - Percy was interrupted by Annabeth.

 

“Don't worry Seaweed Brain, New Athens is gonna be finished tomorrow, children of Athena and Hephaestus work fast and I will get the four of you a bigger house”

 

“And Percy I am sure you'll make a great mommy”- said Sally.

 

Thalia, still in shock only hugged Jason and didn't say a word. While everyone was having fun, Nico noticed Luke was silent and he had a pretty good idea why. He asked the older demigod to come with him in the kitchen.

 

“This is about your mom isn't it?”

 

Luke stayed silent.

 

“Luke I think I know how to cure her.” - Nico said and gave the blond demigod a vial of something.

 

“This is an elixir made from herbs I asked Hecate and Persephone to make mixed with the same vitamins your dad gave Percy and Annabeth to be immune to Circe's magic. I will cure and prevent the negative effects of the curse, but she will still get visions.”

 

Luke's face lit up and he kissed the Italian. Nico easily gained access to his mouth and their tongues battled for dominance which Nico won. He explored his boyfriend's mouth as a reward before being interrupted by an aroused Sea Prince.

 

“Guys you might wanna get out here!”- said Percy.

In the living room was May Castellan. She was as thin as a skeleton, with messy white hair and partially cloudy blue eyes. She was wearing an old, stained, blue wrinkled knee-length dress while her feet were bare. She was holding a bowl of cookies and a carton of milk.

 

“Mom”- Luke said shocked.

 

“Milk and cookies anyone?”- the woman asked.

 

“Yeah I will have some milk but only if you do too Ms. Castellan”- said Nico.

 

“Deal but we'll need some cups.”

 

“Why don't you give me the milk and I'll pour it into cups in the kitchen.”

 

Thank Gods she agreed. Nico grabbed the milk and went into the kitchen signaling Luke to follow him. They entered the kitchen and Nico grabbed two cups one black and one blue.

 

“Luke pour the elixir into the blue cup. We will mix it with the milk and give it to your mom.“- said the son of Hades.

 

“Brilliant idea, master” - teased Luke and poured the elixir into the cup and mixed it with the milk.

 

They walked out of the kitchen and Luke gave his mother her milk. The poor woman hardly had enough strength to lift the cup. She sipped the milk and then fainted.

 

“Is that supposed to happen?”- The son of Hermes asked the Ghost King. Nico only nodded as they watched the woman's hair slowly turn blond and her disturbingly opened cloudy eyes clear. Her body was still slim but not bony.

 

“You healed her!”- the others realized. A couple of minutes later she regained consciousness and stood up. She immediately hugged her son and then thanked the olive skinned boy.

 

“Miss Castellan how did you know that you needed to come here?”- asked the Sea Prince.

 

“Hero of Olympus, I might have been insane, but I do understand my visions.”- said the blond woman.

 

“Mom there is also something else.” - said Luke nervously.

 

“Oh I know I about the babies. It's the only reason why I'm not scolding you for not coming back home.”

 

<break>

 

The four boys were now entering New Athens. The city was absolutely beautiful. The periphery consisted of smaller houses colored in bright pale colors in contrast to the tall white and gold skyscrapers in the center. In the parts in-between there were bigger houses and smaller four story buildings painted in more neutral, unsaturated colors. That was the part where Annabeth had found a house for the four demigods. The city also featured a park, flower shops and supermarkets ran by children of Demeter, bistros and cafes ran by children of Demeter, Dionysus and Apollo, furniture shops, boutiques, jewelry stores and cosmetics shops ran by children of Athena, Aphrodite and sometimes Hebe, theaters, cinemas and libraries ran by children of Apollo and Athena, technology shops which sold every kind of machine and offered repairs, ran by children of Hephaestus, gyms ran by children of Athena, Ares and Nemesis, a post office ran by children of Hermes and Iris, a hospital ran mostly by children of Apollo and some children of Hebe while children of Hypnos were psychologists, a few magic shops ran by children of Hecate and other small shops ran by children of Hermes. The school, museums, newspaper, and TV station weren't so demigod specific except for the quiz show department which was mostly ran by children of Athena, Tyche and Nike. The city hall was ran by children of Athena, Hermes and Ares since Annabeth didn't think a court, police department and banks were necessary. The house the daughter of Athena got the foursome was wooden, painted pale cornflower blue with a black roof, porch, door and windows. It had a big yard bordered with a small black classical sandstone column fence and in it an big shell shaped pool with a waterfall at the narrowest part. It also had a lot of plants, mainly the symbols of their fathers and Hestia. There were chaste trees which symbolized the goddess of the home, oak trees for Zeus/Jupiter, pine trees for Poseidon, crocus flowers for Hermes and jonquils for Hades. On the inside it had a huge living room merged with the kitchen and the dining room. The furniture was mostly wooden except for the couch and armchairs which were made of brown leather. There was also a huge TV and piano thanks to Leo. The walls were painted lavender. Besides this on the first floor there was also a small bathroom and a guest room. On the second floor there was the bedroom. Inside it the walls were pale blue while the dresser and carpet were black. The frame of the enormous bed was also blue and on it there were black pillows and black satin sheets. The room had its own large bathroom. The bathroom was white and the most notable thing about it was that the huge tub, the sink and even the toilet were shell shaped. There was also a nursery with three cribs and lots of baby clothes and toys and a study with a computer, bookshelf, painting canvas, stereo and a violin. The nursery was painted pale yellow while the office was beige. In the attic there were three other rooms with bathrooms which weren't finished yet. They would be bedrooms for the future children. Percy, Jason, Luke and Nico were extremely impressed, so Annabeth left them to enjoy.

 

“This is amazing!”- Percy was crying out of happiness.

 

“Percy, calm yourself or I won't tell you the surprise?”- said Nico smirking.

 

“Surprise?! What surprise?! Tell me! Please master!”- teased the Sea Prince.

 

“We all know this is moving really fast, so we need some bonding time. For the next three days we will go on vacation in pairs meaning the first day Jason and I go to one destination while you and Luke go to another, the second you and I go to one place, Jason and Luke to another and the third Luke and I go to one place and you and Jason go to another.”- explained the son of Hades.

 

“Great idea, Neeks! Oops, sorry you hate being called that.”- said the Roman.

 

“Nah, the three of you have earned the right to call me Neeks”- replied the Ghost King.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was extremely boring to write especially if you compare it to the previous one. There were supposed to be two more chapters till the end but they were way too long so I split them into four. Anyway the next three chapters contain a lot and I mean A LOT of smut. After this fic I will be writing a Vampire Diaries fic which will be very different from this one and it will focus on Katherine, but at the same time I will be writing the second fic for this series and maybe even a Xiaolin Showdown fic.


	7. Vacation Pt1

**3rd person POV**

 

 

It was the first day of the vacation. Jason and Nico had gone to a deserted island in the middle of the Pacific ocean, while Luke and Percy decided to take a boat ride in the Caribbean sea. The day promised adventure, swimming, relaxation, romance and most importantly lots of hot, steamy sex.

 

<Jasico>

 

The island wasn't big, it was not bigger than Central Park, but it was really beautiful. It had a white sandy beach and turquoise sea. In the center of the island there was a forest of different types of palm threes and ferns. The boys went exploring and found a cave with unusual violet flowers in it. You could tell they were rare, after all not many plants grow in caves . Anyway they climbed some trees and collected a few fruits mostly coconuts, mangoes, pineapples, papayas and bananas. After that Jason went fishing. The blond wanted to prove that he was just as good with water related activities as Percy. He managed to catch a cod, small lobster and collect a few scallops. In the meantime Nico built fire so they cooked the food. Half an hour after they had lunch the demigods decided to go swimming so they took off their beach clothes and got into their swimming trunks. Nico was wearing black briefs while Jason was wearing a tight yellow thong which Nico gave him. It outlined his dick perfectly, it left little to the imagination.

They swam around for about ten minutes before the Italian started making out with Jason. The blond didn't even try to battle for dominance, instead he let the Italian explore his warm wet cavern with his tongue for what seemed like a century. Eventually they separated for air. They were both panting and silently agreed to skip to the fun part.

 

The two of them got out of the water and onto the white sand. Jason was positioned on all fours while Nico got a camera out of their picnic basket and took a photo of the Roman's ass in the thong. He smacked the blond hard making him scream. He continued slapping the round cheeks until they had an almost purple color, with the Roman only begging for more. The olive skinned boy shred the thong to pieces and ripped his own trunks apart as well. He got some lube out of the basket and put a small amount of the liquid on his fingers and started playing with Jason's nipples. That is when the Roman realized his lover was using warming lube. His pink buds were rock hard and pulsing, but Nico kept on squeezing them. Jason was a moaning, sweating, panting mess. It only got the Italian's huge dick harder, the Roman has simply never looked so hot in his life. Nico put a lot of the warming lube on his hand and rubbed it on Jason's puckered hole, slightly irritating it. Jason was a little suspicious of why his master was using so much lube, but it would all become clear to him soon. Nico added one finger and started stretching the entrance. Then he added a second one and scissored the gaping hole. After that he added a third and a fourth finger and soon the Italian's whole hand was inside the blond. Nico clenched his fingers in a fist and started moving his arm. The pace was slow at first, but that didn't really help much. The Roman was screaming and crying, his ass had never been stretched so much before. After ten minutes it got better, Jason adjusted to it and didn't even feel the pain. Now he was moaning and asking for more, his ass would kill him, but he'll worry about that later. The pace became so fast that Nico was practically punching into Jason's hole, rubbing against the blond's prostate every time. The Italian's had his arm inside the Roman's ass up to the elbow. Jason was close, Nico didn't even have to say anything before his started begging:

 

“Master, please let me come. You make me so hard and I need the pleasure of orgasm, please!”

 

The olive skinned boy grabbed a vibrator from the basket with his other hand. He turned the toy on and touched it against Jason's six inch dick. The blond came instantly, but what was even more sexy was that his nipples secreted milk (Will told then that it might happen) making the white sandy beach even whiter. He collapsed into in the puddle of his own cum and milk. Nico pulled out and flipped the blond on his back. He started jerking himself off and in a matter of minutes came all over Jason's face. The Italian laid next to his lover and the Roman rested his head of his chest. They fell asleep. A few hours later they both woke up and Jason kissed Nico passionately. His face, pecs and abs were white from the hardened cum and milk, but he didn't care.

 

“I love you! You are the best boyfriend ever! If I died now I would die a happy man! ”- said the Roman

 

“I love you, too”- replied the olive skinned boy with a smile on his face. Jason's hearth skipped a beat, Nico's smile was a scarce sight. Then he smacked the blond's ass much to the Roman's surprise.

 

“But, If you even mention dying again no coming for a month.”- threatened the son of Hades making the blue eyed demigod gulp.

 

“By the way, how come my ass is tighter now then when I was a virgin even thought your arm was elbow deep inside it?”- asked the son of Jupiter.

 

“Warming is only one of this lube's special characteristics.”- smirked the shaggy haired boy.

 

“Where do you get all this kinky stuff, Neeks?”- wondered the blond.

 

“Promise to keep it a secret, especially from Percy?”

 

“I promise!”

 

“You know I was dating Will, right? Well he and his ex-boyfriend who he is trying to get back together with are into that stuff.”- explained the black eyed demigod.

 

“OK, but why is it so important that Percy doesn't know this?”- questioned Jason.

 

“Because Will's ex is Triton!”- replied the Ghost King much to the Roman's shock.

 

<Lukercy>

 

Percy often had some dumb ideas, but this was not one of them. The two demigods were on a wooden boat in the middle of the cyanic blue Caribbean sea. Not that the son of Hermes cared much about the sea, he'd rather stare at his naked sea. The younger demigod had insisted they get naked, he really loved the smoothness of their shaven crotches and wanted to show them off. Percy stopped the boat.

 

“Perce, babe why did you take me to the middle of the sea?”- asked the blond.

 

The Sea Prince smirked and stood up in the small boat. He started swaying his hips in the most erotic way possible and was soon dancing. Luke admired the view before him. The son of Poseidon's long raven hair was framing his soft face perfectly and looked amazing with the pale porcelain skin, sea green eyes and rosy lips. Percy had a five inch dick, which looked perfect on his lean body and that heart-shaped ass was to die for. The blue eyed demigod was drooling. The raven haired boy must have noticed this because he got onto the older demigod's lap and started lap dancing. Luke got turned on instantaneously and his rock hard dick was rubbing against the pale asscheeks. To his dismay the Sea Prince eventually got off him. The blond was about to protest when Percy gently pushed him back. The blond was now in the crab position1 with his ass still on the wooden seat and his erect dick up in the air. The raven haired boy started stoking the older demigod's dick with his right hand while using his left one to get something from a metal box he had secretly placed in the boat. He was holding a thin metal rod and the blue eyed demigod knew what was coming. He was intensely anxious but concurrently undoubtedly excited. Percy slowly and carefully started pushing the rod through the blond's peehole and stroking him at the same time. Luke had never felt such an intense sensation in his life, he was moaning and groaning and even screaming. If there was anyone around they would be deaf by now. As the Sea Prince got more confident he quickened the pace. Luke's dick became as hard as a diamond, he was sweating like a pig and couldn't even form a coherent thought, but he was begging for more. After ten minutes Percy decided he has had enough and gently pulled out the rod. Luke looked at him disappointedly.

 

"Don't pout, you'll love what this next part. I've heard you've been jealous of my underwater kiss with Annabeth. Do you know what's better than an underwater kiss? - Underwater sex!"- said the Sea Prince.

 

"You are one naughty slut"- smirked Luke and got up. He slapped Percy's ass hard before diving into the deep blue water. Percy followed him and formed and air bubble around them. Luke instantly pushed his super hard dick inside Percy's entrance figuring they were underwater (more or less) so no need for any lube. Percy was positioned on his stomach as Luke thrust into him and out of nowhere the blond slapped his ass, earning a yelp from the green eyed demigod. Every fish nearby watched as the son of Poseidon was being ravished.

 

"You've been keeping me in suspense all day long, that deserves a punishment!"- Luke said and slapped the pale cheeks again. Each smack was harder and quicker than the previous one and a few minutes later Luke was spanking Percy's ass like a bongo drum getting a lot of moans from the green eyed boy. Despite being busy spanking his Sea Prince, the blond kept thrusting, gradually quickening the pace. The pleasure the raven haired boy was getting from the spanking and the fucking proved to be too much and soon he climaxed without having to be touched. His walls tightened around Luke, the blond stopped with the slapping and spilled his seed inside the porcelain skinned boy.

 

They resurfaced and got onto the boat which Percy transformed into a raft because there was no way he was sitting on his baboon red ass. They cuddled as they watched the sunset, while Percy was taking them back to shore with his mind.

 

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me"- said the son of Hermes.

 

"You better believe it"- joked the Sea Prince and kissed his blond lover.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- here's a pic of the crab position http://www.bodyrock.tv/wp-content/uploads/2011/05/Crab1.jpg
> 
> Anyway next chapter will have Nicercy and Lukson (Luke/Jason), sex toys, cross-dressing, abuse of ice cream and chocolate, navel play etc.


	8. Vacation Pt2

**3rd person POV**

 

 

<Nicercy>

 

Percy was extremely eager to see where they were. He could tell they were going somewhere fancy by his outfit.The Italian made him wear a sexy, high waisted, black, short pencil skirt, a turquoise, sleeveless, v-neck top, black four inch heels, a turquoise handbag, small silver earrings, the type you can wear without having to get your ears pierced and some make-up, such as pink lip gloss, brown eyeshadow and pink blush. The son of Poseidon could pull this look off so well that he always caught the eye of every guy around him. Nico took of his blindfold to let him see the one and only Eiffel tower. Percy couldn't believe it, his boyfriend had taken him to the city of love.

 

"Impressed?"- asked the olive skinned demigod.

 

"Very!"- was the only thing the Sea Prince could reply, he was still in shock, it's not every day you go on a romantic trip to Paris.

 

"Good, but the Eiffel tower is the place we visit last. Now come along we have a lot to see!"- said the Ghost King.

 

<break>

 

The two demigods had a blast. Paris was such a fun and exciting place to visit. They visited the Arc de Triomphe and the Louvre where people were standing in an endless line to see the Mona Lisa and went to a Parisian cafe where they decided to have a snack. Both reveled in the taste of what had to be the most delicious blueberry croissants and warm cocoa in the world. After that they went to the Palace of Versailles. Nico felt a little nostalgic because it reminded him of Venetian buildings but was really happy that Percy was so excited about every little detail of the castle, from the statue of Neptune to the hall of mirrors. The son of Hades even managed to convince the green eyed demigod to go to the opera house, where they watched 'Carmen'. Despite not understanding a word, Percy had to admit he enjoyed it very much. They enjoyed a relaxing boat ride on the Seine river and strolled down the streets to their last destination - the champagne bar on the Eiffel tower. The sun was setting, the smell of roses was in the air and the view of the beautiful Parisian street was before them. Out of nowhere a beautiful woman appeared if front of them. She had pale skin, bow shaped lips with a dark red lipstick on them, long strait black hair with bangs and glistening, almond-shaped eyes which matched the color of her hair. She was wearing a tight, fuzzy, black and white, horizontal striped, low cut v-neck, sleeveless shirt, a short, flowy, burgundy skirt and black, 3 inch high, suede heeled ankle boots.

 

“Excuse me, do you know the way to the Champ de Mars?”- the woman asked.

 

“Sure it's only like less than half a mile from here that way. The two of us are going...”- the olive skinned demigod was punched by the woman causing him to collapse. She grabbed Percy by the neck with her claw and pressed him against a wall. He could see her true form now, she was a fanged, flaming haired, red eyed empousa. Her grip was so tight, he was choking. Reptide wasn't with him due to the outfit's lack of pockets (how didn't he thought of that before?!) and there wasn't any water near him either. Then suddenly he felt a familiar sensation. A shadow on the wall had engulfed him and next thing he knew he was on the opposite side of the street watching as the son of Hades stood up and beheaded the empousa with his Stygian Iron sword. The Sea Prince ran to his

boyfriend as the monster turned into golden dust.

 

“How did you shadow travel?”- the Italian asked him.

 

“I guess the baby has a lot in common with his father!”- said the son of Poseidon.

 

After they caught their breaths they continued walking towards the Eiffel tower. The Champagne bar was located at the very top. When they entered it, Percy noticed that there was only one table set which was near the window, there was already food on it and no other people in the bar.

 

“Nico, how...?”- asked the raven haired demigod amazed.

 

“Being a son of the god of riches has its advantages.”- smirked the shaggy haired boy.

 

They sat down and started their dinner which consisted of delicious country French chicken, champagne (alcohol free for Percy) and blue moon ice cream with chocolate sauce for desert which was served in a big white porcelain bowl.

 

“I'm sorry for the attack, amore!”- said Nico sadly.

 

The green eyed demigod took hold of the Italian's hand and said: “Nico it's OK, we're demigods, it's not your fault, and besides I don't want us to turn into ordinary people just because now it's a peaceful time. The important thing is no-one got hurt, well other than the empousa that is.” - smiled the son of Poseidon.

 

“Still I wish there was some was that monsters won't find us when we aren't looking for them.”- said the Ghost King. They continued with the dinner and before they started eating the ice cream. The raven haired boy looked out the window, Paris was even more beautiful at night, there was a reason it was called 'The city of lights', Nico was everything Percy could want in a boyfriend and more. The son of Poseidon felt stupid for not telling Nico that he was gay too the moment the boy confessed, but he claimed he was over it which got the Sea Prince scared. Percy's mobile phone beeped indicating that he received a message (Thank Gods Leo created demigod-friendly technology). He opened it and realized it was from Nico.

 

It said: “Your naked body covered in gelato and chocolate is a desert I'll never get full of! <3<3<3”

 

Percy knew exactly what Nico meant which is why he was blushing. He took off the top and the skirt exposing his cock ring but kept the shoes on and lied down on the table which he cleared of plates and glasses. He grabbed the bowl and poured most of the melted desert onto himself, leaving some just in case. His nipples got rock hard from the cold liquid while the whole situation made his dick painfully erected. A few seconds later Nico waled in naked as the day he was born. He got on the table and hovered over his Percy. He kissed the rosy lips and after sucking on them for a few minutes he was granted access. Their tongues battled for dominance, but the battle was shortlived and the Italian obviously won. He explored the warm wet cavern before moving to the Sea Prince's jawline licking it slowly and delicately, making soft moans escape from between those perfect lips and then his neck and collarbone. He sucked on the skin there making sure to mark what's finally his, earning him self a loud, intense moan from the green eyed beauty. He continued licking and kissing the other demigods chest, sucking on his right nipple while squeezing his left one tasting ice cream and chocolate. The hard, pinkish buds were purple in no time and as the Italian kept sucking and playing with them a moaning Percy could feel it approaching. The stimulation was enough to make Percy's nipples eject milk on his chest and into the olive skinned boy's mouth. He was now panting, the sensation of lactation was so much like that of an orgasm. The Ghost King licked off the rest of the milk and moved his lips on the desert covered stomach of the raven haired boy. He kissed and licked the still flat stomach and played with the belly button. The olive skinned demigod was done with the foreplay and spread Percy's long lean legs. He lowered himself to the pink, pulsing entrance and started licking it, determined to keep the green eyed demigod moaning and panting. He placed his tongue inside the Sea Prince, making the moans louder and more frequent. Percy soon felt the absence of the Italian's tongue and than the tip of his dick poking his hole. The shaggy haired boy pushed in and started thrusting without waisting much time, Percy had gotten used to it by now. Each thrust him his prostate, but the evil Ghost King refused to remove the cock ring, denying him the pleasure of orgasm no matter how much he begged. The pace was getting super fast and driving Percy insane. With a few more thrusts the black eyed demigod unloaded his seed inside his boyfriend. He then lifted the raven haired beauty's hips. He grabbed the bowl and poured the rest on the melted desert into Percy's hole sending chills down the older demigod's spine. Then he went for the impossible and tried to bend the Sea Prince's hips so much that Percy could rim himself. Surprisingly it worked, the green eyed demigod was flexible enough to rim himself. Percy started licking his own entrance and swallowing the dripping mixture of Nico's cum and the desert until he was dry and sticky. The Italian took hold of Percy's overstimulated dick, removed the metal ring and placed the shaft inside the Sea Prince's mouth.

 

“It came to me that I've never punished you for not telling me that you were gay, too and I am not one to waste a perfectly good opportunity.”- Nico said and slapped Percy's heart shapped ass. Each slap was harder and harder, Nico clearly wasn't planning on stopping. He made the raven haired boy's pale asscheeks as red as blood and with the 16th slap Percy's balls tightened and he came in his own mouth, swallowing his own seed. He turned on his side and was panting, it was intense. Nico spooned him and kissed his ear.

 

“Ti amo! Je t'aime! Σε αγαπώ!”- whispered the dark eyed demigod.

 

“I love you too, Nico!”- replied the Sea Prince with a smile on his face.

 

 

<Lukson>

 

 

The two blond demigods were in Belgium. Not knowing one another very well they decided instead of doing anything fancy to go to a night club. Luke had convinced the Roman to dress up as girls and trick other guys. Jason was wearing a short, hot pink skater skirt, a black shoulderless belly shirt with sleeves, silver two inch heels, a platinum pixie cut wig, brown eyeshadow, pink lipstick and salmon blush, while the son of Hermes was in a really short, navy blue, velvet box dress with lace sleeves and a wide o-neck while wearing black, two inch, full heeled sandals and a long wavy dirty blond wig. The bouncer at the club was no problem at all, he let them in right away ad Luke could swear he saw his dick get excited. Anyway once they were in they started looking for guys to pranks. A red haired gentleman in a beige suit that looked insanely rich started talking to the son of Jupiter, while Luke caught the eye of a mean looking, bald headed, bodybuilder dressed in full black. They started dancing, eroticly rubbing their asses against the thighs of their partners who looked as if they were in Elysium. As the beat got faster the two pairs started moving towards one another. At the moment the two demigod were about to be kissed they ducked, causing their dance partners to kiss each who much to the demigods' amusement seemed to enjoy it. They sneaked out of the club not wanting to be there when the two men stopped making out and went in a cafe. They ate the most delicious lava cakes and vanilla ice cream while sharing stories from each other's lives before returning to their hotel room which Nico paid for. They hopped into bed fully clothed, skirts and dresses had their advantages. During their date at the cafe they found out they both had a thing for blowjobs so they decided to 69. Luke lifted the pink skirt to reveal the Roman's hairless crotch, metal ring around his six inch dick and a pink vibrator inside his hole. The same stuff was under Luke's dress with the vibrator being purple instead of pin k. They removed the rings and vibrators and started working on each other's shafts while and groping their asscheeks. The two demigods liked it rough and quick so they were pretty soon fucking each others throats with maximum speed. After about five minutes of fucking they realized they were really close (that's what wearing a vibrator does to people), so they took the shafts out of their mouth and placed their tips in each other's asses. The excitement of self-fucking was enough to trigger their orgasms and they soon came inside their own holes. They were panting and moaning as they started licking each other's holes cleaning the mess. Before long they were cuddling in bed.

 

“How was that for an evil guy?”- teased the son of Hermes.

 

“Absolutely awesome!”- said the Roman and kissed his blond lover passionately and for the first time. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will feature Jercy and Luko (Luke/Nico) , cross-dressing, sex toys, puppy play, outdoor sex , nipple play etc. I know it says 10 but there could be 11 chapters depending on the length of the last one. For the Solangelo fans that are reading this story, sorry I couldn't add Will to the pairing, I get the chemistry between Will and Nico, one's light, one's dark but they attract each other. However those are the same words I would use to describe Jasico which I like better and I don't do copies. For Percabeth fans, I will never write that pairing because I don't get it. I mean there's more chemistry between Percy and Reyna than Percy and Annabeth. Finally, for Jasper fans, I absolutely adore that pairing, I'll probably never write about it but I like it very much. I didn't write this to offend anyone, I am just informing you about my preferences if you're interested. Anyway after this I will write the TVD fic, the next fic for the series and a separate PJO fic that isn't related to this series.


	9. Vacation Pt.3

**3rd person POV**

 

 

<Luco>

 

 

Nico didn't know Luke so well so he figured it'd be best to ask the blond how he wants to spend the day. That's how the ended up going on a picnic in Texas. More specifically an autumn golden field in the middle of nowhere. The Italian forced Luke into an extremely short white flowy dress that only covered the top of the blond's ass and a cock ring while he was wearing a black tank top and denim shorts that only covered a third of his thigh. The Italian shadow traveled them to Texas and Luke can't say he wasn't impressed. Nico had chosen a red hearth shaped picnic blanket with white stripes and on it was a fancy cylinder shaped picnic basket. As they were about to sit down Luke noticed a thick seven inch dildo on his spot, he should have known the olive skinned boy had tricks up his sleeve. The blond sat down on the dildo and the toy started vibrating, again he should have seen it coming. The shaggy haired demigod had the widest smirk on his face. They started eating and after a while Luke got used to the vibrations, but it didn't help that Nico was teasing him by eating as slowly as possible. Anyway the food was absolutely mouthwatering, they were having chicken salad croissant sandwiches, mango-pineapple smoothies and blueberry tart which was all cooked by Nico. You have to admit Nico was an awesome chef. After eating the son of Hades decided they need to get to know each other so they agreed that one should ask a question than the other one will answer and then they switch. Nico let Luke start.

 

“How come you are such a great chef?”- asked the son of Hermes.

 

“I was born in Italy in the late 20s, I can cook, dance, play the piano and the violin, sing, write poems, texts and musical notes, paint, draw, sculpt, design, solve riddles and just between you and me I probably know more about myths, geology, architecture and history than Annabeth ever will. I also learned a lot about science and medicine when I was away from camp.”- the dark eyed demigod looked at the blond who was slightly shocked from the answer and then said:”My turn, what's your favorite non-demigod sport?”

 

“Can't really decide. I've been playing soccer since I could walk and when I turned four I started training gymnastics and athletics and fell in love with it.”- replied the blond.

 

“Cool I always enjoyed gymnastics”-said the Italian.

 

“OK, now let me think. Do you know when your birthday is?”- wondered the blue eyed demigod.

 

“Yes I was able to remember that I was born on the 18th of January. Percy introduced me to TV, what's your favorite TV show and character?”

 

“Top Cat and Top Cat”- smirked the blond.

 

“Figures”- joked the Ghost King

 

“What's your favorite dessert?”- asked Luke.

 

“Raspberry panna cotta. What's your favorite food?”- said Nico almost instantly.

 

“Egg salad. What's your favorite song?”

 

“I don't really like most songs from this century, but I really like 'Human' by Christina Perri while my favorite song from the last century is definitely 'June in January' by Bing Crosby.

 

“I gotta listen to it sometime. How did you know how to heal my mom?”- and with that the mood changed.

 

“Luke, I am not stupid, sure you were mad at the gods and a lot of other demigods are but that isn't the reason you started the war, it was your mom who my dad cursed and I've been feeling guilty about it every day since I found out so I did a lot of research.”- explained the Italian.

 

“Hey, no sweat, it wasn't your fault and besides if your dad is half the man you are than I wanna get to know him. OK this is getting depressing let's get to the fun part.”- said Luke and smirked.

 

Nico smirked back and reached under Luke's dress to take off the ring while silently ordering Luke not to even think about coming. He decided to try something new today so he grabbed some lube from the basket and applied it on the blond's dick as he stroked it. It took all of Luke's willpower not to come. Nico took off his clothes and slowly pulled the foreskin of Luke's uncut member and invaded it with his own circumcised dick. He kissed Luke and started stroking. It was clear that the blue eyed demigod was still not allowed to cum. However after 10 minutes of stroking and moaning it was too much for Luke and he came. The sensation also drove Nico over the edge and he came on the inside of the blond's foreskin. The Ghost king was now giving Luke the death glare. The blue eyed demigod knew what was coming. He plased himself on the Italian's lap presenting his ass. Nico removed the dildo, took a paddle out of the basket with the word bitch carved in it and smacked the thief's ass with it. Luke screamed so loud all of Texas could hear him. Nico was cruel, each smack was harder and harder and he didn't stop until he reached 40. Luke's ass was the darkest shade of red and purple and it was stinging like a bitch which was what was marked on it. Nico the4n positioned the blond on his dick and Luke started riding him. He was moaning and had tears in his eyes but he had to admit he was starting to enjoy the spankings. Nico took a pair of vibrating nipple clamps placing them on his lover's nipples and he also put the cock ring back on the blond's member. The pace with which Luke was fucking himself on Nico's dick was superhumanly fast and soon he had the need to come again, but he knew he wouldn't be getting that luxury any time soon and kept impaling himself on the Italian's monster. After about half an hour Nico spilled his seed inside Luke's ass, he removed the clamps and squeezed his boyfriend's nipples. What seemed like a galon of milk was ejected from his lover's nipples, staining the dress. Luke pulled off and they both collapsed on the blanket and fell asleep.

 

 

<Jercy>

 

 

Percy really, really, really, wanted to go to Mexico and no-one can say no to a bubbly Sea Prince. They had a blast. The hotel they were staying in had a relaxing and energizing Spanish atmosphere and served the best Tacos the two boys have eaten in their lives. After breakfast they went to the beach and Jason spend an hour trying to get Percy to leave the gorgeous, azure waters of the Mexican bay so they can continue their day. After he did they explored the small town where their hotel was. It had the best Mexican food and the people knew how to have fun. Spanish music could be heard everywhere and a lot of people were dancing in the streets. For lunch they had burritos at a bar/restaurant where Jason rode a mechanic bull or at least tried to. Once the machine's movements became too fast the blond practically flew off and fell to the ground. The son of Poseidon felt sorry for his boyfriend?, but couldn't stop himself from laughing. After the son of Jupiter was back on his feet they went back to the beach, mainly because of the raven haired boy's whining and swam in the calm waters of the neverending sea until nightfall. When the sun set the demigods decided to go dancing. Percy had never thought dancing would be so hard, the extremely fast beat of the Spanish music was too much for him, but the Roman seem to be enjoying himself. By the time it was over the green eyed boy's feet were killing him, Thank Gods the hotel was only 50 yards away from the dance club. On the way there, the pair decided to buy some enchiladas and soda from a food stand. A few minutes later they were entering their room and the fun was about to begin but Percy wanted to talk to the Roman first.

 

“Jason, where do we stand? I mean, I love Nico and Luke and so do you, but is there anything between us?”- asked the Sea Prince nervously.

 

“Perce you are so oblivious, everyone else knows that the rivalry between us is in reality attraction.”

 

“You are attracted to me?”- asked the porcelain skinned boy.

 

“If I wasn't would I be doing this?”- replied the blond and then kissed the Sea Prince fiercely.

 

“Now that we got that our of the way, lets do this!”- said the green eyed demigod.

 

The blond grabbed a bag from under the bed and got two cock rings, lube and an already vibrating double dildo. After rubbing the lube on their dicks and pulsing entrances and putting the rings on they got on all fours and placed the dildo inside their firm asses. Almost instantly the pair started thrusting hitting each other's asscheeks with each thrust. The pace was getting faster, the boys hornier and after half an hour of fucking themselves on the toy and moaning they needed release badly. The blond pulled off and laid his lover on his back. He took off Percy's cock ring and stated pushing the dildo in and pulling it out of the Sea Prince's hole. Without even having to be touched Percy came so hard that he covered his abs and Jason's face with his seed while screaming the Roman's name (good thing the walls were soundproof). The blond licked the cum off his face and Percy's stomach and got his ring off. He ordered the other demigod to give him a blowjob. Percy took Jason's dick inside his mouth and started sucking on it. He licked the vein on the underside, played with the Roman's balls and within a few minutes he was deep-throathing the blond. Jason didn't last long and came inside the raven haired boy's warm mouth. Percy swallowed and kissed his boyfriend. The were lying in bed panting for a few seconds and once Jason caught his breath he said: “Perce I love you”

 

“I love you too, Jason. I realize that now.”- replied the son of Poseidon resting his head on the Roman's chest as they fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. If there are mistakes, please let me know, I was half-asleep when I wrote this chapter. Anyway next chapter will contain spells (particularly the one in Percy's bracelet) and a lot of secrets revealed and the Gods. I am not sure if it will be the last chapter, there might be one more, depending on the length. If it's the last it will also contain smut and the return of two characters.


	10. Bang

**3rd person POV**

 

 

The vacation was great, but the four boys eventually returned to New Athens. It was almost 10 o'clock and the three expecting demigods were still sleeping (they weren't exactly early birds) while Nico was making them pancetta egg cups and cream sodas from breakfast in the fabulous, wooden kitchen of their house. Jason was the first to wake up since he was Roman and all that. He showered, put on some skinny jeans and an yellow t-shirt and went down for breakfast. The blond's appetite has significantly increased because of the pregnancy, he just knew that soon his abs were gonna be unnoticeable. He enjoyed the heavenly breakfast Nico had prepared, the Italian's cooking was one of few things that agreed with him. 

 

“Neeks, Annabeth Iris messaged me while I was getting dressed and invited us all to a party to celebrate New Athens as a haven for demigods. Every demigod is gonna be there, at Eleusis park, tomorrow at 9 PM.”- said the son of Jupiter.

 

“Of course we'll all go, honey. I mean it's not exactly my thing but I did support the idea of New Athens”- decided the Ghost King.

 

“She was also wondering if you would be interested in helping children of Demeter prepare the food. If you are, they need 10 pizzas with prosciutto, olives, Shiitake mushrooms, mozzarella cheese and basil, 25 Biscuit Tortonis, four gallons of Barbajada and 15 pounds of salty, savory crackers by 8 PM tomorrow”- said the Roman hesitantly.

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! That's a lot of food. I could do it, but I will need a lot of help from you, Luke and Percy.”- replied the shaggy haired demigod.

 

“Seriously Neeks, you are there for everyone when they need it, it's time we repaid you.”- said the blue eyed demigod and went upstairs to wake up Percy and Luke (that should be 'fun').

 

<break>

 

They finished making the food just in time. It wasn't exactly smooth sailing, especially with all the whining mostly from Percy, but they managed to do it. Nico delivered it via shadow travel and the party was starting in an hour. That gave the four demigods enough time to put on their togas which Annabeth said were a must at the party. Nico's toga was black, knee length and silky while the other wore shorter ones. Jason's was white, Luke's - blue and Percy's – turquoise. They walked to the park which was quite large and undeniably beautiful. In the middle of it there was a pond with swans and ducks while trees of all types were planted on the very outline. The rest of it consisted of paths and small flower gardens which contained flowers in every color possible. The party had started with the singing of the children of Apollo. Then there was a karaoke show which Luke made his olive skinned boyfriend participate in. The Ghost King impressed everyone, including the children of Apollo when he sang 'You Raise Me Up' better than Josh Groban. That was not the only impressive thing the Italian did he also managed to outdo the children of Demeter and Hestia because the snacks he made were gone in the blink of an eye. Anyone after three hours of enjoying themselves everyone was ready to hit the hay when something unexpected happened. The goddess of love appeared surrounded by pink mist. She was wearing a short, flowy, floral dress and had wavy blond hair. Hecate had accompanied her and was wearing a long, elegant purple dress. Every demigod kneeled before the two goddesses. The goddess of witchcraft snapped her fingers which caused the emerald of the Sea Prince's mysterious bracelet to turn to dust and release a ray of green energy that went for the sky and turned into fireworks.

 

"Demigods, that was a very special spell crafted by Lady Hecate, Hebe and yours truly."- began the blond goddess motioning for the audience to stand up.

 

"It makes demigods, satyrs, nymphs and other beings pseudo-immortal. That means that they will grow to a certain age which will be determined by their personality and will be immune to illnesses and natural death. However you can still be killed. Anyway the spell also allows same-sex couples to have children and this part effects every creature in the universe."- said the goddess of love, leaving the demigods shocked.

 

“And there's more, you can see your godly parents whenever you want all you have to do is think of being with them and you will teleport to them. This power is limited to your godly parent.”- added the goddess of the mist and the two left. Cheers could be heard from everywhere.

 

<break>

 

The four boys returned home via shadow traveling because they were 'too shocked to walk', but if they thought thing could get any weirder they were mistaking. When they entered their house in front of them were Hades, Poseidon, Jupiter and Hermes.

 

“Dad?”- came out of every demigod's mouth.

 

“Hello children. Since you were made immortal the Olympians decided that we need to share some secrets with you.”- announced the King of Olympus.

 

“I will begin.”- said the Sea god. “Percy, you know the myth about Nerites, right?”

 

“He was your lover who was turned into a shellfish, because he challenged Helios to a chariot-race which he lost, wasn't he?”- asked Percy curiously.

 

“The truth is that Nerites was born mortal and the race was staged and while it's true that Nerites was turned into a shell, I taught him how to shift back to his human form. This was he became immortal and I could hide him from Amphitrite.”- explained the god.

 

“Wait, you've been cheating on her all this time!”- said the raven haired demigod with a mischievous smile on his face.

 

“Yes and I would appreciate it if I didn't regret telling you this.”- said Poseidon.

 

“I don't get it, why don't you just split up with her?”- asked the Sea Prince.

 

“Because that would mean war between me and Nereus.”- said the god.

 

“Oh”

 

“Anyway, son there's one more thing. Your brother Theseus is alive, what you thought was his ghost was only an illusion. He's been bound to the underword the same way Lady Persephone, by the same someone, for almost the same purpose.”

 

“What?! Dad you're cheating on Persephone?”- asked the shaggy haired demigod surprised.

 

“Not exactly. You see son, all the stories are lies. I made a deal with Kore. She is one of my favorite nieces and she wanted to become independent, so we got married and she ate the pomegranate and we even had a daughter just so she can get away from her mother.”- answered the King of the Underworld.

 

“Then, why on Earth would she turn me into a flower.”- asked the Italian annoyed.

 

“She had to be convincing, you aren't stupid so she was afraid you might notice. If she was really mad she wouldn't have turned you back, no matter what.”

 

“Son”- began Jupiter.

 

“You don't need to say it dad, I know you and Juno haven't slept in the same bed for centuries because you sneak around with Ganymede.”- admitted the Roman.

 

“Now, how would you know that?”- the King of Olympus asked and looked over at his godly son. The god of thieves wanted to sink into the Underworld. Luckily, Luke got the message.

 

“Dad you've got anything to share?”- asked the ex-traitor.

 

“Son, first of all I'm gonna apologize. I am sorry I couldn't be there for you and your mother. I hope that I can make up for that with my grandchild.”- said the athlete god.

 

“Dad you don't have to apologize. I am sorry I started a war over this. I know it wasn't your fault. This, however does not excuse you from spending time with your grandchild.”

 

“I wouldn't dream of it. Now for the secret. Apollo and I have been dancing around each other for millennia, but the right moment never seems to come.”

 

“That is none of my business.”- said the blond supportively, before hugging his father.

 

“Nico, I also have something else to tell you, but I would prefer to to it in private.”- said Hades nervously. Nico escorted his father to the kitchen.

 

“You see son, rebirth works differently for children of Hades. They aren't truly reborn, they just reappear as babies in the living world from out of nowhere and are the same people they were in their past life. They also get 80% of their memories back by the time they become 5.”

 

“But that means......”- this was too much even for the Ghost King. Next thing he new, it all went black.

 

<break>

 

“Nico, Nico! Wake up!”- the Italian heard his Roman sister's voice as he came to.

 

“Hazel?”

 

“As soon as I heard I hopped on Arion and came.”- explained the dark skinned girl.

 

“Nico what happened?”- asked the three pregnant demigods who were seating next to the hospital bed.

 

“Bianca is alive”- said the olive skinned boy.

 

“Our sister?”- asked Hazel shocked.

 

“Dad told me that rebirth works differently for children of Hades. We aren't truly reborn, we just reappear as babies in the living world from out of nowhere and are the same people they were in our past life. We also get 80% of their memories back by the time we become 5. And Bianca should be 7!”

 

“That's great” - said the Roman girl and thought about something for a few minutes.

 

“Nico, I think I can combine my position as her sister and a child of Pluto with my power over the Earth and the witch potential I inherited from my mother to locate her.”- said the daughter of Pluto.

 

<break>

 

Hazel was right, she cast a spell which located the daughter of Hades. She was shocked when she found out the location. The daughter of Pluto walked from the kitchen to the bedroom of her brothers house where everyone was waiting for her.

 

“Nico, unsurprisingly she is in your birthplace.”- announced the dark skinned girl. The Italian jumped out of bed, grabbed his sword and put on his aviator jacket.

 

“Nico, you can't go alone!”- said Jason.

 

“Jace, the three of you are pregnant!”- replied Nico.

 

“I'll go!”- said Hazel. Nico didn't object and shadow traveled the two of them to Venice.

 

“Where to Haze?”- asked the Ghost King.

 

“Very close. That alley over there!”- said the Roman girl whose concentration was decreasing.

 

“By the way, where is Frank?”

 

“I broke up with him. He was sad, but I had to do it. I am not ready for a boyfriend, I mean I have so much to see and experience.”

 

“Oh, well I wish you luck then.”

 

“Thanks!”

 

They walked into the alley only to see a snake woman pinning a little girl against the wall with one of her snake trunks. Nico recognised those dark eyes, chestnut, wavy locks and that olive skin anywhere. The little girl was Bianca. Nico raised his sword but this didn't go unnoticed by the creature who quickly launched herself at she son of Hades. Bianca raised her hand and shot a ray of dark energy at the monster, knocking it unconscious. Nico stabbed it with his sword turning it into dust.

 

"Hey, bro, what brings you here?"- joked the Italian girl.

 

"Bianca, how did you do that?"- asked the Ghost King.

 

"Nico you have power over the dead, I control darkness, Hitler was the killer and I've heard we have a sister who can manipulate the Earth and riches."- explained the former huntress.

 

"Bianca that's the girl standing behind me"- replied Nico.

 

"Oh, but how......?"

 

"Long story"- replied the Roman demigoddess.

 

"Nice to meet you"- said Bianca.

 

<break>

 

Life was great for Nico. Both his sisters were alive, his now younger sister decided to go to camp. He had his father's respect. He could finally call Percy his. His best friend and Luke were also in a relationship with him. His kids were on the way. And he was getting a lot of sex. Tonight Percy said he wanted to take all three dicks up his ass. Nico had spanked him for being so naughty, but couldn't deny him anything. So after thoroughly lubing and stretching Percy's entrance he positioned the Sea Prince to lie on Luke who immediately placed his member inside Percy, earning himself a spanking in the morning. After that Nico told Jason to go on top of Percy while Nico entered him from behind with his monster dick. Percy was screaming, he had never been so full before. After he adjusted as much as he could the three boys started thrusting slowly. As they gradually picked up the pace, the Sea Price was moaning so loud he was gonna have a sore throat in the morning. This was torture for his prostate and he soon came onto his and Luke's stomachs. His entrance tightened around the three dicks and after a few minutes all three of them spilled their load inside the Sea Prince. They pulled out and Nico instantly plugged Percy's hole, the Sea Prince enjoyed cum bellies. All four of them were panting, cuddling and kissing.

 

 

 

**Aphrodite POV**

 

 

“This worked out well. But now I have a lot more work to do. I will focus on the jumpy Latino next.”- I smirked to myself.

 

 

 

**The End**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. BTW I follow classical Greek mythology, not Riordan's version when I refer to Makaria the daughter of Hades and Persephone. Melinoe is the daughter of Zeus and Persephone and twin to Dionysus' original incarnation Zagreus. Anyway I will start posting chapters from the next fic of the series (leo/frank), a separate PJO fic and the TVD story which I have not clue how to write but I will figure it out.
> 
> Spoilers:
> 
> -Frank/Leo - it will be kinda different from this one, more fluff, more frequent changes of d/s roles and of course lots of kinky sex.
> 
> -Separate PJO story - porn without plot, Gods/demigods, incest, AU
> 
> -TVD - crossover (TVD/TO/True blood) - Katherine and Tara's afterlife, resurrection, lots of strong characters, no smut, eventually Kalijah and heretic!Katherine


End file.
